


His Dispair. Her Light.

by TaNuKiSaN



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Memories, Psychology, Romance, Songfic, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaNuKiSaN/pseuds/TaNuKiSaN
Summary: She turns around and crumbles into a myriad of grains of sand. In this huge room, only He and His Emotions. Only He and His Despair. Only He...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	His Dispair. Her Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,  
> I hope you will find it pleasant to read the short story below.  
> To set the right mood, you can turn on these songs:  
> Poets of the Fall - Moonlight Kissed  
> G-Dragon - 무제(無題)(Untitled, 2014)

> _**He knows that he is in the darkness, but the light dwells with him...** _

He stretches out his hand to reach the place where She stood a few seconds ago. Emptiness Her absence still kept the burning heat. His hand is been burning with the impossibility of touching Her.

It seems that He is slowly going mad. He notices Her everywhere and find her nowhere. Even in a dream, if this frenzy can be called a dream, his endless quest continues. Thousands of planets and worlds, billions of faces - nowhere there is a trace of Her presence. Suddenly, in a crowd of thousands, He sees a painfully familiar figure. He starts moving, breaks into a run, but She's farther and farther from Him. Cry of weakness. She turns around and crumbles into a myriad of grains of sand. He is surrounded by the incredible heat of the desert. Sharp pain appeares where a heart should be. It seems he has forgotten long ago that he has it. Awakening.  
  
He sits on the edge of the bed. Broken. In these moments He is so helpless. His authority, his Force - they are not his allies anymore. Every time they challenge Him. In a few hours He will again become who He is used to be - the cruel and indifferent leader in the mask. But up to this moment, he still has some time. Only a moment He can be weak. Now He is not the leader, but just a lost and tired child who is so eager to find Light.

His room is almost empty: a huge bed and a surviving lamp that barely illuminates his face. All other items were mutilated and thrown away last week. In this huge room, only He and His Emotions. Only He and His Despair. Only He ...

The hand involuntarily stretches to the scar on the face. He could have gotten rid of it long ago. But no... it is impossible - this is the only reminder that She was, She is real. Now memories and feelings cover Him with a new wave, He closes his eyes and sinks. He carries Her in his arms with an uncharacteristic tenderness. She's too fragile. Darkness. Winter forest. Her face is so close, but now They are enemies. In a dazzling and burning light, She is beautiful and dangerous. Darkness. The hut on an unknown planet, the crackling of a fire, She is in tears, wet and so alone.  
\- You're not alone, - He does not recognize his voice.  
\- Neither are you, - everything insideHim is turning upside down.  
She stretches out her hand to Him, to Him... to Monster. Uncertain movement, He takes off his glove and touches her hand with his fingertips. Living warm, native, so beckoning. He is ready to forget everything, to erase, to destroy the past, He has found the Light! His own Light! An echoing "neither are you" is throbbing in his head. Darkness. A huge hall in red tones. Now they are not enemies. They fight together. Back to back. It seems to Him that it should be so, it is so right! Join me... Please... Black-out. He's alone again, She has gone. He lost Her. Darkness. They look at each other, is she disappointed? He can not say anything, He knows he's made so many mistakes. He can not fix anything now. But He needs Her so bad. He wants to dissolve in Her Light. Now She is going to close the heavy door, and He will remain alone. Something is wrong! She smiles!

He opens his eyes, greedily grabs the air, He feels Her heartbeat. Supernovae explode in His eyes. He is not alone! He knows where She is!


End file.
